


Birthday in hospital Part 1

by JustAlly



Series: Birthday in hospital [1]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Gen, band texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charlie's a klutz and Reece is a smart cookie that creates a plan</p>
<p>or<br/>Happy (Late) birthday present to Nikki and Charlie. Our little baby kicks is 15 guys :”)))).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday in hospital Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charlie+Jones).



 

Charlie: I’m bored fml

Tom:Do something then

Charlie:uhhhhh i can’t

James:why?…..

Charlie- i may or may not be in hospital?

Barclay: Is that a question or a statement?

Reece: What did you do this time?

Charlie: statement and HEY what do you mean this time ?!?!

Jake:Char i love you and everything but you are the biggest klutz i have ever met in my life and that includes Sydney

Charlie: -_-

Casey: Jake does have a point Char

Chris: So what did you do?

Charlie: Not telling

Tom: Do i have to ring up mamma Jones and ask her?

Charlie: NO!

Barclay: She doesn’t know does she?

Charlie: maybe…..

Reece: Kid you’re an idiot

Charlie: HEY I’m only a year and a bit younger than you

Reece: still younger

Charlie: Oh shut up Northern kick

James: If the two of you don’t shut up then i will personally bash your heads together got it?!

Charlie: James should of been moody kicks

James: -_-

Casey: :"))))

Chris: omfg he does have a point

Jake: don’t take anything he says personally, turns out they gave him some quite strong painkillers

Barclay: and you know this how?…

Jake: I rang our dearest baby kicks and made him tell me the hospital he’s in and now I’m sat with him.

Casey: So what do the daft bugger do?

Charlie: still here y'know

Chris: got to sleep Char xx

Jake: Come kid, the nurse said it’d be best for you to sleep first

Charlie: I’m not tired though

Jake: if you’re not tired then why are you yawning?

Tom: Charlie do as your told

Charlie: but i don’t wanna sleep :-(

James: tough

Reece: C’mon Char just sleep

Chris: Sleeping is the best just ask Jake

Barclay: I’ll get you another present if you do as you’re told

Charlie: fine Tom: good boy

Barclay: I still want to know what our darling baby brother did

Casey: Knowing Char it’d probably quite silly and Charlieish

Reece: probably walked into the wall

Chris: That actually sounds like something he’d do

James: God the kid makes me laugh sometimes, that’s why i love him

Reece: lets face it we’d be lost without the kid, he’s our baby brother and our comic relief most of the time.

Chris: I wouldn’t change him or any of you boys for the world, you all mean so much to me and I’m proud to call you my brothers.

Casey: Love you boys

Tom: I love you too my little brothers

Jake: Stop making me want to cry

James: Soppy twats but i love you guys too R

eece: You do realise how much we sound like teenage girls right?

Barclay: Yup, don’t really care though

Tom: Me either

Jake:gtg the doctor has Chars X-Ray back

Chris: Okayyy, wait that did he even do?

Casey: We’ll probably never know, well until tomorrow

Jake: He's got to stay in overnight :/

Tom: Ugh boys? You do realise todays the twentieth considering it’s just gone midnight?

Reece: Jake what hospital is Char in?

Jake: Queen Mary’s why?

Reece: Case would you be able to pick me and Chris up?

Casey: I’m at James’s so yeah.

Reece: Tom, Barc how fast can you get there?

Barclay: Half an hour, still in London so

Reece: Right so that's sorted, Jake take Charlie’s phone

Jake: Done

Reece: Mission give Charlie an amazing birthday while he’s in hospital is a go.

Chris; Lets go boys :DDD

 

12 hours later

 

Charlie: I love you boys


End file.
